Dark Wings
by LionessReincarnation
Summary: The bullet had made a deep gash in her side. All the while Fang was patching Max up he muttered pleads into her ears. Begging her to stay. Songfic to Within Temptation's Dark Wings. Slight Fax.


Welcome all to my second fanfic! This will be another songfic, namely to Within Temptation's Dark Wings song whos lyrics work eerily well with alot of situations in any Maximum Ride book. This is set in the third book STWOES, but none of it ever happened. Comprende...Good.

Now for the disclaimers

I don't own Within Temptation's song Dark Wings .

I don't own Maximum Ride , James Patterson does.(The fourth book is on it's way!!!!!!)

Enjoy

**

* * *

**

**Why was I one of the chosen ones?  
Until the fight I could not see  
The magic and the strength of my power  
It was beyond my wildest dreams**

Max was staring up at the night sky wondering why her of all people had to save the world. She gritted her teeth and leaned back against one of the two trees that the rest of her flock were sleeping in.

_Max, you were given a gift. You must learn that to have power there is much responsibility._

Max yawned and shook her dirty blond hair out of her face before she closed her eyes to concentrate.

_**Have you been watching Spiderman again, what did I tell you about that. **_

She heard the Voice sigh before it retorted

_Now's not the time for jokes, Maximum. You still need to find the body of Itex and destroy it. The Hydra, remember?_

_**Yes of course I do. But Itex is all over the world and for all we know there could be more bodies than just the one. Even with all of it's power it would probably still be too difficult to control all of those heads, that and it would be too easy to strike just one major point. Itex is smart they know that spreading the main branches out more would make for easier control and harder for us to destroy.**_

The Voice didn't answer back after a couple of second so I assumed that it was done and went back to my watch.

Just in time to hear the familiar drone of dozens of Flyboys.

**Dark wings they are descending  
See shadows gathering around  
One by one they are falling  
Every time they try to strike us down**

I leapt up and woke up the rest of the Flock, listening to the drone in my ears getting louder. Within seconds they were here, and, once again, we were fighting for our freedom. It watched Angel throw around three and four at a time with her telekinesis. Iggy and Gazzy had teamed up and the smell of explosives filled our noses. Nudge was doing some fancy footwork as she basked everyone in the joints, removing arms and wings at she went. Finally Fang, who was fighting six and seven at a time. There were bruises and cuts all over his wiry body as he slammed his bloody fists into Flyboy after Flyboy.

In horror I watched as one of them pulled out a machine gun and raised it to fire. Before I even knew what I was doing I was flying as fast as I could to knock it off course, screaming Fang's name as loud as I could. A split second before the Flyboy could fire I was in front of it, blocking the bullet's path to my best friend.

All I felt was searing pain.

**Don't you die on me  
You haven't made your peace  
Live life, breathe, breathe  
Don't you die on me  
You haven't made your peace  
Live life, breathe, breathe**

Max dropped like a stone and in the blink of an eye the Flyboy's wings had been viciously broken and Fang was diving after Max as fast as he could. His only saving grace was that she had a few thousand feet to fall. He caught her with at least fifty feet to spare. And with the looks of how many Flyboy carcasses were falling around them the Flock's outrage was being felt.

Fang craned his night-black wings out to softly settle to the ground. Angel dropped in beside him, tears welling in her eyes as the rest of the Flock followed. "Go get my pack, Now!" Fang barked as Iggy hurried away to get the bandages. Max groaned and Fang's panic grew. He lifted Max into his arms and began to speak. "Max. Listen to me, Iggy's gone to get some bandages, just keep hanging on." The second his words had left his mouth Iggy was flying back with Fang's backpack in tow.

The bullet had made a deep gash in her side, but it wasn't in her body. All the while Fang was patching Max up he muttered pleads into her ears. Begging her to stay.

**As they took your soul away  
The night turned into the day  
Blinded by your rays of life  
Give us the strength we needed**

The Flock was flying together within days, their mood as somber as the weather

The Flock's thoughts interrupted with Nudges never failing "Max! I'm starving."

Max looked back at her with and affectionate grin and Fang an amused look. "Aren't you always Nudge?" Their somber mood lifted as they head towards to nearest food place, Max in the lead as the clouds opened and the sun streamed through.


End file.
